1. Field
The following description relates to an authentication method and an authentication apparatus, and more particularly, to an authentication method and an authentication apparatus for an iris.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with developments related to various mobile devices such as smartphones and wearable devices, secure authentication is becoming increasingly more important. With biometrics authentication technology, a user may be authenticated based on, for example, a fingerprint, an iris, a voice, a face, and blood vessels. A biometric feature may be used for authentication, because the biometric feature is unique, is robust against forgery or falsification, is convenient and provides minimal variances over a lifetime of the user.
Iris authentication relates to a contactless authentication apparatus and method and is convenient for the user because the user may freely hold a cellular phone in one hand while the cellular phone authenticates the user prior to allowing access to the phone.